


Safe Words

by ashernotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, DNF, Dream Smp, Gay, Gay Male Character, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Quackity - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, safe words, sapnap - Freeform, uhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernotfound/pseuds/ashernotfound
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS:anxiety attackspanic attacksself harm (nothing severe)George is a big ball of anxiety. Clay is his live-in guide to help him through bad days. George had fallen in love with Clay, but one thing stood in his way from telling him: Alisha, Clay’s girlfriend. It didn’t help that the two lived together, per a mutual agreement to help George whenever things got bad.—“What if we developed a safe word?”Clay had mentioned while he was watching tv.“Safe word?”“Yeah, a word that you can use if you’re uncomfortable in a situation. I’ll take you somewhere else if you use the word.”“Oh, okay. Did you have a word in mind?”“The word is supposed to be made up by you, silly.”“Oh, what about blue?”
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Burdening

There was never a point in George’s adult life where Clay wasn’t around. The two had lived together ever since George moved out of his mum’s house. The blonde had been there to help George out of his attacks. It scared him when Clay left for a certain amount of time to go somewhere. He had never been good at talking himself out of his attacks.

On a car ride to hang out with their friends, George had been picking at his thumbs mindlessly, looking out the window at the other cars they passed.

”Stop being that. You’ll start bleeding again.”

George looked at him and pulled his own hands away from each other.

”S-Sorry...”

”Don’t apologize. It’s okay. You just need to stop doing that because you’ll bleed and I don’t have bandaids.”

The brunette nodded as he looked at his hands. In the corner of his eye, he saw Clay reach his hand out for George to take, which he did. This had happened many times in the past when George had made himself bleed.

“Do you think everyone will like my shirt?”

It was a pink shirt, according to Clay, with a strawberry and milk on it.

”I know they’ll love it, George. You need to not worry what others think about you. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

George blushed and his heart soured.

”Th-Thank you.”

When the two pulled up to the meeting point, they got out. George looked up at Clay, who nodded meaning it was gonna be okay. The shorter male nodded in response and approached their friends. Clay was met by Alisha, receiving a kiss on the lips and a hug. George looked down at his shoes as he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump. He looked up and saw his best friend, Alex.

“Woah, hey! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. How ya been?”

“Oh, good, good. Really tired recently.”

“Not sleeping again?”

This caught Clay’s attention. He side eyed George as he spoke to Alisha and Nick.

“Yeah...my anxiety attacks have flooded my dreams.”

“I feel like that’s something that I should know.”

Clay turned his attention toward the other.

“Oh, n-no. It’s fine. You’re asleep while it happens and I don’t want to burden you.”

“George the whole point of me living with you is so you can burden me. If something keeps you up, I have to know so I can help.”

“S-Sorry, I didn’t want to both—”

“Well, I want you to.”

George nods and looks back at Alex.

“He just wants to make sure you’re okay. That’s his job.”

“I know but it makes me anxious when I burden him. I don’t like it.”

“You gotta let him in, Gogy. He’s trying to help.”

George fell silent after that. The small group walked around the town, the brunette falling behind while he tried his best not to have a panic attack from all the people around them. He had lost sight of Clay and stopped walking. He felt his legs shake and his vision blur as the sounds of talking got louder in his ears. A panic attack was prompted. His breathing got harsh as he looked around for Clay, but no one came to view. He let out a scream as he felt someone take hold of his shoulders. He focused in.

“George, look at me. Hey, breathe with me okay? I’m here.”

It was Clay.

He took deep breaths and George followed, mimicking his breathing. The taller took hold on the other’s hands and rubbed circles of the top of them. He felt himself slowly calm down, he didn’t even realize that he had been crying until Clay wiped the tears from his eyes.

“What happened? I turned around and you were gone.”

“I-I couldn’t find you and got scared. I didn’t know what to do.”

Clay pulled him in for a hug, George returning it by clinging to him.

“You’re safe now.”

George hiccuped as he cried into Clay’s chest. The smell of lingering cologne filled his nose. The two stayed like that until he was able to calm down.

“Please don’t leave me again, that was scary.”

“Stay near me from now on. I don’t wanna get too far from you.”

The brit nodded and followed Clay back to the group, holding his hand. Nick pulled George in for a hug.

“Dude, you had us all worried sick. Are you okay?”

“I just got lost. I’m okay, though. Clay found me.”

He glanced at Clay, who’s attention was stolen by Alisha.

“We might have to put a bell on you from now on so you don’t go missing.”

He laughed a bit and looked at Nick, who had finally released him from the hug.

”Maybe, if I go missing again.”

The group set off again, George trying his best to stick by Clay, but more-so falling short. He eventually hopped on Alex’s back so he wouldn’t get lost again.

“D-Don’t drop me, okay? I’m trusting you.”

“You know I’d never drop you, except for that one time you were acting like a brat.”

“I’ve never seen my mum laugh so hard after you tried explaining that to her.”

George had started tapping his hands on Alex’s chest. He giggled as he put his clout goggles on over his eyes. Clay kept glancing over at him, making sure he’d stay happy like this.

“Can we go get Karl? I miss him.”

Nick looked at Alex.

“He’s busy today, I already asked.”

This prompted a whine from Nick. Alex had to adjust George as he started to lose his grip. He smiled as he helped Alex and looked over at Clay, who had been staring at him the whole time.

“You having fun?”

George nodded and bit his bottom lip.

“Mhm! Thank you for finding me.”

“Of course. I gotta make sure you’re okay.”

Alisha looked at the two before pulling Clay in for a kiss. George’s smile dropped a bit as he looked ahead.

“Y’know, Clay, we haven’t been on a date in a while. We should go on one soon.”

“We should, but I gotta be there for George if he has another attack.”

“He can’t handle being by himself for a bit? He’s a grown man.”

“He’s a grown man with a lot of mental shit going on.”

“You should talk to him about getting a dating app, maybe he’d stop swooning over you.”

Clay scoffed. George pretended like he wasn’t listening to the conversation, but Alisha’s comment hurt a bit.

“He doesn’t swoon over me.”

”Alex? I wanna go home.”

Clay looked at him and furrowed his brows a bit.

“I’ll take you—”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just in the way of you and Alisha right now, anyways. Alex?”

“Alright. Nick, are you coming back to my house with me?”

“Sure.”

The three boys left, leaving Alisha and Clay to themselves. The blonde sighed and looked at Alisha.

“You know I can’t leave him by himself, right? The boy suffers from a lot of trauma that he doesn’t know how to cope with.”

Alisha crossed her arms.

“He can be left alone for a couple of hours while we go do something. He so dependent on you, I think he just needs some time alone. If he can’t handle that then I think he needs more help than just you.”

Clay nodded and followed Alisha wherever she wanted to go.

—

George sat in the backseat of Alex’s car as he picked his thumbs.

“I don’t think Alisha likes me.”

“What do you mean?”

Nick turned to face him from the front seat.

“I mean that she never wants me around because Clay has to pay attention to me all the time. I get it, though. I take a lot away from her. I’m just in the way right now.”

“Don’t say that, George! We all love you and want you to be okay. If Alisha can’t handle having you around then maybe she shouldn’t hang out with us. And stop picking at your thumbs, they’re bleeding.”

George looked at his thumbs and sighed as he balled them in his fists. When Alex pulled up to his apartment building, he got out and thanked them for the ride before going inside.

Some time passed before he started overthinking. It was over nothing and he knew that, but he always got worked up. He was sitting on the floor painting his nails when Clay finally came home and sat in front of him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

George just shrugged.

“Are you okay?”

A nod.

“You’re not talking, are you sure?”

A sniffle blew his cover.

“What’s wrong, George?”

He shook his head as he tried to keep his hand steady while he painted his nails.

“Georgie, what happened?”

“I don’t get in the way, do I?”

Clay sighed, he knew what this was about.

“No of course not! George, you’ve never gotten in the way of me and Alisha. She’s just upset that she can’t see me as much as she wants.”

“B-But all I do is strain your relationship and I don’t wa-want to—”

“Take deep breaths before you have another panic attack. If she has a problem with it, she can tell me or break up with me. It’s my job to make sure you’re okay.”

George looked up at him. Clay cupped the other’s cheeks in his hands and wiped his tears with his fingers.

“You don’t burden me, Gogy.”

The smaller one nodded and finished painting his nails before allowing them to dry. He painted them, what he thought was baby blue but turned out to be pink.

“They look very pretty.”

Clay smiled as George admired the shiny polish. A blush ran across his face as he looked at him with shiny eyes.

“Thank you...”

Clay nodded as he sat on the couch. He turned on the tv and the two fell into a comfortable silence as George rocked side to side.

“What if we developed a safe word?”

Clay had mentioned while he was watching tv.

“Safe word?”

“Yeah, a word that you can use if you’re uncomfortable in a situation. I’ll take you somewhere else if you use the word.”

“Oh, okay. Did you have a word in mind?”

“The word is supposed to be made up by you, silly.”

“Oh, what about blue?”

Clay thought for a moment before nodding.

“Blue it is then.”


	2. Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes to terms with his feelings.

George smiles a bit. A safe word. He felt a warmth in his heart when Clay approved it. He stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room. I want some alone time.”

Clay furrows his brows a bit but leaves him be. George disappears down the hall and closes his door. Music seemed like the right move. They were all songs that where about a feeling he felt but couldn’t describe. He laid sprawled on his bed as the warm music played through his airpods, filling his head with a familiar sensation. He closed his eyes and allowed pictures of he and another dance around in his mind.

_A girl with short hair?_

That didn’t seem right. George opened his eyes and sighed. It was a boy he saw; tall like the prettiest tree with blonde hair like wet sand on a beach. It was unfamiliar that he had felt this way. It made his heart scream for the moment again, but alas, the song ended and changed to something more upbeat. His eyes scanned the ceiling for patterns but saw none. His soul left his body as he saw a figure from the corner of his eye, causing George to scream. He removed the airpods from his ears and glared at Clay.

“Can you knock?!”

“I did for five minutes!”

Clay sighed and sat down beside George on the bed.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering what you wanted to eat for dinner.”

“Oh, nothing. I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“I’m just not hungry.”

The taller male stood up and walked out of the room.

“I’m making chicken parmesan.”

George’s mouth watered at the idea of that.

“Maybe I am hungry.”

Clay peeked at him from over his shoulder, watching as the other jumped off the bed to follow him into the kitchen to watch him cook. George took refuge on the counter, hopping up a bit to sit on it.

“What were you listening to so loud that you couldn’t hear me?”

“Songs that remind me of someone. It’s a familiar feeling when I listen to the music.”

“Do you know her?”

“Uhm, him. It’s a boy, and I don’t know. I never see his face.”

Clay glanced at him as he made dough for the noodles.

“A boy. I didn’t take you as the type.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I only like guys. I’ve never been with anyone before so...”

“You’re a—?”

“Yeah, twenty-four years old and I’ve never had sex.”

Clay didn’t expect any of this information. He kept side eyeing George as he covered the dough and started on the chicken and sauce.

“Don’t be ashamed of it. Abstinence is a great thing to practice.”

George flushed from embarrassment.

“I-I know. I just thought I’d be in a relationship by now...”

“I bet this boy of yours will make himself known very soon.”

“Maybe.”

He started picking at his thumbs again, causing the small wounds from earlier to open up. Clay sighed as he walked over to George, taking hold of his hands.

“Stop it. You’re bleeding.”

The brunette tried to pull his hands away, but Clay didn’t allow him. He helped him off the counter and guided him to the bathroom to grab bandaids. He put them on his thumbs and kissed them, causing George to blush.

“Stop hurting yourself.”

“I’m sorry.”

Clay nodded and kissed his forehead. George leaned into the foreign touch, his blush deepening. He looked up at the other, who smiled at him.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

George shrugged and looked away. Clay wasn’t having it. He cupped the other’s cheeks in his hands and made him look at him.

“You are.”

George’s lips parted as he got a nice long look at Clay’s features. His heart pounded louder than it ever has. He felt his breathing pick up just a bit, but he wasn’t having a panic attack. Quite the opposite, actually. He was calm. That’s when it hit him.

_Tall like the prettiest tree with blonde hair like wet sand on a beach._


	3. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after George comes to terms with how he feels, he starts trying to push Clay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a smut warning. If you aren’t comfortable with that then skip over the smut part, it’s not long and not most of the chapter. I’ll write it at the end so you don’t have to worry about missing anything big. :)

It felt like the energy had shifted. George had hardly spoken to Clay since that night. He ended up leaving the apartment to go on a drive, telling Clay to invite Alisha over while he was out.

“Where are you going?”

The taller male turned to look at George, who was trying to find his keys.

“I wanna go to the park to look at the ducks. Invite Alisha over please.”

“I don’t want Alisha over. I want you here.”

George felt his organs do a backflip. He put a hand over his heart and gripped his shirt. With a shake to his head, he turned for the door.

“I don’t want to be around right now.”

With that pained notion, he left. Clay looked stunned and worried. He jumped off the couch and to the front door, but saw George had already pulled away.

Upon reaching the park, he looked at his phone and saw numerous texts from Clay.

**Clay: Why did you leave like that?  
Clay: Did Alisha tell you something? If she did, it’s not true.  
Clay: Please come home.  
Clay: At least stay safe and remember your breathing.**

He sat down on a bench and looked at the ducks. It was night, which is how he preferred it. The ducks were all laying in a slumber, occasionally one would honk.

“Why did I say that? I wanna be around him.”

Tears pricked at the brit’s eyes as he looked at his phone. This would make the fourth night in a row he would cry. He hated it. He hated how much Clay impacted him. He had to find any resentment towards him, but he couldn’t. There was no reason to resent him.

George took in a sharp inhale as the tears fell, him being unable to stop them now. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, allowing himself to cry. The eerie silence of the night was filled by the sobs of a boy with feelings towards someone who could never want him, or from what his mind let him believe.

—

There was a long period of time where Clay swore George wasn’t going to come back. His texts were read but not responded to, leaving him fearful of what George was doing.

“I don’t know, Nick! He just walked out after that and won’t respond to my texts or calls. What if he did something?”

_“I doubt that. It’s only been a couple of hours, maybe he is actually just at the park. He needs alone time too, ya know.”_

“Yes I know, but he has panic attacks easily. He overthinks and it overwhelms him. I just gotta know if he’s okay.”

 _“I’m sure he is._ I—”

From outside the door, Clay heard the jingling of keys.

“He’s back. Thanks, Nick.”

 _“You’re_ _welc—”_

Without letting him finish, Clay hung up and, once George opened the door, pulled him in for a hug. George gasped a bit at the contact, but reciprocated. The two held each other closely for a long time, until Clay pulled away.

The two stared at each other’s eyes. Clay smiled at the sight of brown and blue.

“Please don’t leave like that again. You had me worried out of my mind.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just please don’t do it again.”

The content silence fell again. The two stared at each other longingly, waiting for the other to say or do anything. Clay kept his arms wrapped around George, who was leaning into him. He got on his toes to see him better, smiling when he got a closer look at his features. Clay’s eyes wondered around George’s face, eventually falling on his lips. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed George before pulling away quickly, not giving the other any time to try and reciprocate.

“Shit, I— I didn’t mean to do that.”

George looked at him and pulled him close, kissing him now, hoping he was doing it right. He felt every inch of his body tingle when Clay kissed back. The electricity circulating between the two was heavy. As the two pulled away, it wasn’t long until the two were lightly making out, enjoying the feeling from previously. Clay picked George up to kiss him a bit harder, the other matching it. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and his arms going around his neck. George had seen this in movies; the kissing and the biting. So that’s what he did. He gently nipped at Clay’s lip, receiving a groan in response. He did it again, receiving another one. Clay pulled away and looked at him.

“You’re so fucking pretty, George.”

He felt his stomach whirl at the compliment. The two connected their lips together again, more harshly. Clay carried George to the nearest bedroom and laid him down on the bed, Clay getting on top of him to make out with him more. This time, Clay bit George’s lip, receiving a whine, giving the taller a chance to french kiss him. He felt his hips twitch a bit. He rolled his hips up into the other’s, letting out a high pitched moan.

“Do you wanna do this now? We can stop.”

“N-No, don’t stop. I’ve just never done this before.”

“I know, which is why I’m saying we can stop.”

“Please don’t stop.”

Clay nodded and connected his lips to George’s neck, sucking and biting gently at the flesh. The smaller let out a moan when Clay bit at a certain spot, enjoying the reaction he was getting, Clay got more aggressive with it, leaving dark purple spots anywhere his lips touched. He pulled off the other’s shirt, marking his chest and stomach before working on removing his pants. Clay looked at George and smiled.

“You’re so pretty, Georgie.”

George smiled in return as he felt his pants come off, relieving some strain in his boxers. He rolled his hips into Clay, needing some friction. He let out another moan, his head rolling back.

“You seem needy, baby boy.”

“Ah— I am— Please I’ve never felt this way.”

Clay removed his own pants and boxers and flipped George onto his stomach, positioning him to where his ass was in the air. Clay pulled off George’s boxers and snaked an arm around to grab hold on the smaller boy’s dick, getting a squeaky moan as a response. He stroked him for a bit, feeling it twitch in his hands, before removing it and disappearing quickly to grab his lube.

“Do you want me to prep you? Basically, I’m gonna finger you to stretch you out so it hurts less.”

George nodded and Clay applied lube to his fingers, his index finger to start. He slid it in and waited for a reaction. A simple whine and a twitch from the boy’s hips. He put in his second finger in, receiving a moan and him pressing into the fingers. Clay pumped his fingers in and out of him for a bit before scissoring him. He put a third finger in and curled them inside of George, who moaned painfully.

“O-Ow—! Oh fuck d— Clay—”

“You can call me daddy if you want. I’m okay with it.” he purred into George’s ear.

He pulled his fingers out and applied lube to his hand, jerking himself off to spread it evenly.

“You can use the safe word in this situation too, okay? If it hurts too much, say it and I’ll stop.”

George nodded and gripped the bedsheets as the tip was put in.

“Fuck you’re so big—”

“That’s not even all of it, can I go further?”

George nodded quickly and Clay slid himself the rest of the way in.

“Good lord you’re so tight, baby. Let me know when I can start moving, okay?”

He nodded and squirmed a bit as he adjusted to Clay’s size. He nodded once more, letting Clay know he can start moving.

The thrusts were slow at first, trying to ease George into it, but as the boy below him pleaded to go quicker, he didn’t hesitate. His thrusts collected a rhythm as he went in and out of George. The boy’s back arched at the painful pleasure. His hips were gripped hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

“Fu-Fuck, daddy— you’re so big— fuck—”

Clay went faster, letting out grunts and moans as skin slapped against skin. George let out sloppy whines and moans as the stretching started to hurt really bad. His toes curled as he tightened around Clay, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Bl-Blue— Clay— Blue—”

Clay immediately stopped and pulled out, cumming in his hand. He cleaned it off and pulled George close.

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to handle it, but that’s okay. You did so good the entire time.”

“It felt so good, but it hurt a lot.”

George lazily fell into Clay, the two laying on the bed as Clay got them under the covers.

“It’s gonna take some getting used to. The stretching hurts the first couple of times, but you did so, so good, baby.”

He pulled George on top of him and held him close, rubbing his back gently.

“I tried so hard to do good for you.”

Clay kissed his forehead and smiled. This night took away a lot of firsts for George. He yawned and cuddled into Clay, enjoying the night while it was still there. They both knew that once morning came, they would have a lot to talk about.

“Go to sleep, George.”

The boy nodded and floated off to sleep.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much is needed to be talked about.

When George woke up the next morning, Clay was gone. He sat up and winced at the pain. He dressed himself in shorts and a shirt and went into the living room to greet Clay a good morning, but was disappointed by seeing Alisha.

_Alisha, Clay’s girlfriend._

“Oh, hi Alisha. What are you doing here?”

“I came by to take Clay out to breakfast. Did you meet with someone last night?”

His hand immediately went to his neck.

“S-Something like that.”

“Alisha can we talk outside? Now?”

Clay pushed Alisha outside and shut the door. George stood there for a long time, images of last night flashing in his mind. He heard yelling from outside, which was stressing him out.

“You expect me to just not get upset that you fucked your roommate?! Jesus christ, Clay! You’re so unbelievable! I knew there was something going on ever since you two got close! How many times?”

“Just once. Last night.”

“You’re fucking stupid, Clay Henderson.”

“Please believe me when I say it won’t happen again.”

“Okay, then choose right now. Me? Or him? You move out today and come live with me, parting ways with your little bitch. Or you stay here, watching me walk away.”

Clay fell silent, getting a hard slap to his face.

“Are you serious right now? The answer is obvious! You should pick me, but no! I guess that little boy toy of yours has you fucked up.”

George heard footsteps walk away and the door open. Clay wasn’t even crying. He just looked shocked.

“George, I—”

“She’s right, you know. You should’ve picked her.”

“You’re both wrong. I don’t think I could’ve dealt with that anymore. She was really mean to you. We need to talk, though.”

Clay sat down on the couch, beckoning George to sit beside him, but he didn’t move. He just watched the other’s movements. Clay sighed before speaking.

“Do you regret what happened last night?”

“No, I liked it a lot and it means a lot to me that I shared that moment with you. D-Do you?”

Clay shook his head.

“I don’t. I suppose I wanted to have an intimate moment like that with you for a long time. Not necessarily sex, but the intimacy. You understand that things are gonna change between us now, right?”

“They don’t have to. We can still be friends who shared an amazing moment together—”

“George, the reason I say that is because for a long time, I’ve had feelings for you.”

The brit felt his heart jump into his ears. He had waited so long to hear that.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Do— Do you feel the same?”

“Yeah, I think. I don’t understand how you make me feel. It hurts, but a good hurt. Not like last night hurt, but a different hurt. You make me happy just by existing here and I wanted it to be you that took my firsts.”

Clay smiled as he looked at George. He stood up and pulled him in for a kiss, it was delicate, but held a lot of meaning that only George could understand.

“I think we should try it out, right? Let me do this correctly and take you out on a few dates, maybe kiss you a little. And then go from there.”

George looked up at him, not definite emotion on his face.

“What about Alisha? She’s hurt right now. Someone needs to be there for her.”

“Hey, she’s gonna be okay. I’ll have someone go check on her later.”

“This doesn’t feel right. She’s alone right now and she’s probably scared and upset.”

“Do you wanna go check on her?”

George nods.

“Can I go alone?”

“Of course. Just remember your breathing.”

He nods again and puts on shoes before grabbing his keys and leaves.

—

The drive to Alisha’s was short, but dreadful. His anxiety skyrocketed, and his breathing wasn’t helping much. Once he pulled into her driveway, he got out and sheepishly knocked on her front door.

“A-Alisha? It’s me, George. I know I’m probably the last person you wanna see right now, but I wanna check up on you.”

“Go away George!”

“I’m sorry this happened. C-Can we talk? Please?”

After a few moments of silence, Alisha opens the front door and looks at the scared male. She beckons him inside and he accepts. She guides him to the couch where they both sit down.

“Make this quick.”

“Right, uhm, how are you doing considering everything?”

“Honestly, I kinda expected this. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to terms with how he felt.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been with Clay for a long time and I’ve never seen him look at someone the same way he looks at you. He loves you and I’ve known that for quite some time. Trust me, he’s happier with you.”

George fidgeted with his keys and looked around the living room.

“I’m hesitant, this is all really fast and I don’t know if this is coming from last night, or—”

Alisha takes George’s hands and smiles at him, though half-hearted.

“George trust me. I’m not pulling this out of my ass. He really does feel a lot towards you. You’re perfect for him.”

“I’m scared of getting hurt...”

“Is that why you never date?”

This brought out a long, drawn out silence from the boy. In the back of his mind, this was the reason. He grew up learning not to trust anyone since his father...but he has to trust Clay. He has to trust him with his feelings and he has yet to ruin that.

“I suppose so.”

“I think for so long I tried to get his attention, but all his focus was on you. He’s too scared to hurt you. He knows how sensitive you are and how easily you hurt and breakdown. Just trust him, okay? He won’t disappoint.”

He nodded. He pulled Alisha in for a hug, which she happily reciprocated.

“Do you resent me?”

“Oh god no. I tried so hard to resent you but I had no reason. I can’t help how either of you feel, it just hurts.”

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. It’s just gonna take some time for me to get over it.”

Eventually the two of them pulled away from the long hug. She offered another smile and a ruffle to the hair.

“You both are written in the stars.”

He smiled back.

“If you ever need anything, just call or text me okay? I’ll be right over. And I hope this doesn’t strain the friend group because I still really wanna be friends.”

“This won’t strain anything. Everything will go back to normal soon, okay? Don’t worry about me. Now, go to Clay. Be with him.”

He stands up and nods as she guides him out of the house.

“Thank you, Alisha.”

“You as well, Gogy.”

The two smile at each other before George fully leaves to go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t publish my work on other platforms. If you see my book on other platforms besides AO3, please report it for copyright infringement.


End file.
